


Under Arthur’s bed

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is really protective, F/M, For some reason Gwaine always sneezes, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine is a huge dick, Gwaine is a little shit, He’s like really annoying, I mean that attitude wise, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Fluff (Merlin), So this is my second fic, although why a kid would be on here in the first place confuses me, doesn’t matter:), he might be like the main view point tho, he’s a very big shit, i got the suggestion from my fan acc, merlin likes to get tickled which is just a PG version of what would really be happening, merthur fics - Freeform, nevermind, so it’s kid friendly y’all, well he’s not supposed to by you’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so... he was here now. It wasn’t even his fault. He had been in the tavern, he swore of it, then those... tunnels had shown up and he was suddenly house jumping cuz he couldn’t find his own home but ending up under someone else’s bed. He hadn’t wanted to be under this bed *cough* or at least he didn’t want to be now...
Relationships: Gwaine/pretty much everyone, Merlin/Arthur
Kudos: 19
Collections: MERTHUR





	Under Arthur’s bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... tickle wars are supposed to be a two way thing... not in merlins case... they’re also supposed to be innocent... not in merlins case... and there aren’t supposed to be drunk knights under the bed when innocent turns... well- not-innocent. Or so Merlin thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried to make this as kid friendly as possible but it was kind of hard..... *hahah laugh at my unintentional jokes*

Merlin was pinned against the wall.

“Get offfffff!” He giggled as Arthur tickled him into a literal lump. He could barely move he was laughing so hard.

“Arthur!.... STOOOPPPP!!!..... OI! That tickles.” Merlin shouted over and over again, only to be rewarded with a smug grin and a pinch to his side that made him squeal.

“Do you yield?” Arthur asked triumphantly, knowing he had already won.

“NEVER!” Merlin yelled breathless.

Arthur’s brow furrowed in frustration it took all of Merlin’s will to not laugh.

That thought was suddenly pushed out of his head when Arthur practically stabbed his stomach with his fingers. Merlin nearly pissed himself laughing after that.

“I said,” Arthur continued after a few minutes of struggling and squirming in merlins side, “Do. You. Yield.”

“CRAP!” Merlin yelled still laughing. “FINE. Fine let me go.” But Arthur didn’t stop.

“Sorry Merlin, you know the rules.” Arthur said, grinning.

“SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE RULES YOU PRAT?!” Merlin screamed breathlessly.

Arthur just smirked and said “Rules are the foundation of society Merlin and you know them very well that you are to follow them.”

Merlin was so going to kill him one day.

“I’d like to see you try you moron.” Arthur murmured chucking. Merlin hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud... fuck he really hated getting tickled.

“BLOODY HELL! I FUCKING HATE YOU! You’re such a bloody Pratt!” Arthur just stared expectantly. Still, tickling him... “ugh. I yield.” Merlin huffed

Arthur let out a triumphant “HUZAAA!” And ok yeah, Merlin might’ve smiled just a tiny bit at that.

“Oh. my. _Gods_ you’re such a child.” Merlin said. Looping his arms around Arthur’s neck. Arthur blushed and Merlin smirked.

“I think you’ll find that I’m both cooler, older and more mature than _you_ idiot.” Arthur said pouting.

“Did I hurt little Arthur’s feelings.” Merlin mocked.

“Yes!” Arthur shouted like a petulant little child. “And now you have to make up for it.” Arthur said smirking.

“And what is it you had in mind.” Merlin asked smiling innocently. Okay. Maybe not ‘innocently’ or whatever but it was as close as he could manage right now.

“Tell me Merlin.” Merlin laughed at the tone of which Arthur spoke his name. “Do you now how to walk on your knees.”

Merlin smirked and realised just how close their faces had gotten. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered “I don’t know.” Arthur scoffed. “Shall we find out” Arthur broke into a full laugh after that, closely followed by Merlin who tightened his grip around Arthur’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Merlin didn’t remember the last time they had kissed. But it had obviously been a long time considering how much he kept making really weird noises that might have been whimpers but he wasn’t actually sure.

He was pinned up agains the wall again. But for a completely different reason. And no matter what anybody asked, Merlin would always completely deny that he was having sex with the prince... every time. Even if someone walked in on them.

Arthur bit merlins lip in frustration, Merlin’s distraction must’ve been noticed. He lost himself in the kiss once more until they broke away and gasped for air.

“I can definitely walk on my knees if you want.” Merlin said breathlessly.

“Then demonstrated.” Arthur said. Merlin laughed. And kissed the corner of Arthur mouth before dropping to his knees.

Merlin was about to undo Arthur breeches when he heard what sounded like a muffled moan... he looked up at Arthur with one eyebrow raised to see Arthur doing the same to him.

“was that you?” Merlin asked chuckling. Arthur didn’t look amused.

“I thought it was you, you wanker.” Arthur said still staring at Merlin, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Good to know that I’m not the only one going crazy then.” Merlin huffed an amused laugh.

Then there it was again... and Merlin was praying that no one was in the room. There it was again. They were becoming more and more frequent...

“is someone else in here?” Merlin asked, he was getting slightly worried. What if someone had heard them... damn it. Why in the hell of all hells would someone be in here.

Arthur opened he mouth to speak so Merlin put his fingers on his king’s lips, only to have Arthur decide this would be more funny if he started sucking them.

Merlin glared at him, earning a smirk and a laugh before Arthur started to suck even harder. Gods they were weirdos. Merlin moved across the room carefully, following the moans that were very much _not_ pain ridden till he was lead to Arthur’s bed. 

Arthur stared at Merlin then back at the bed and finally let merlins fingers from his mouth. Merlin wipes his fingers on Arthur’s back when Arthur turned to go pick up his sword. 

That was when he heard it. “No you idiot you should’ve licked your fingers!” Merlin and Arthur both paused. Right so someone had seen or heard them or something. And that someone sounded drunk as fuck and like a perv.

Merlin wanted to see where this was going. He put one of his fingers in his mouth and there was another muffled moan. He turned to Arthur who was looking at the bed obviously trying not to laugh.

He grabbed his sword and slowly walked over to the bed. He put his hand up to signal Merlin to do something. What that was Merlin had no idea (how the hell was he supposed to know?) 

But he stayed where he was as Arthur took a final step closer to the bed... no

Nothing jumped out so that was a start. Merlin tried to tell Arthur to look around with his hands... Arthur just stared at him and smirked. Merlin tolled his eyes, pushed past Arthur and lifted up the bed covers to look under the bed.

And that’s when he saw it.... someone that looked really similar with their hands down their pants. They smelt like the tavern and were obviously really drunk. Like. REALLY drunk. 

That’s when he realised who it was... he jumped back looked at Arthur then back at the bed and almost screamed. 

“GWAINE!” Merlin yelled in anger and Arthur stared. Merlin turned into Arthur shoulder and started laughing. Arthur looked like he was about to break Gwaine neck.

“GWAINE!!” 

Someone was going to die tonight... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah so I had this idea and wanted it out of my head so I could do work (((that’s still not gonna happen but atleast I don’t have a reason to procrastinate anymore)))  
> I’m not too sure how long this is gonna be just yet. But as soon as I’m done with thus then I can get into the next part of the ‘news beginnings’ series


End file.
